


Secret box

by Joamya



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joamya/pseuds/Joamya
Summary: Seksualne fantazje Minho spełniają się, gdy spotyka bardzo chętnego Taemina, spędzającego leniwe popołudnie w łóżku.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 2





	Secret box

Taemin jak gdyby nigdy nic leżał sobie wygodnie w luźnych szortach i nie mniej luźnej koszulce na wielkim łóżku w swojej sypialni i odpoczywał po ostatnim cyklu koncertów, który trwał trzy dni. Jego gardło wysiadało, toteż ilekroć się nie odezwał brzmiał jak nienaoliwiona furtka. Jednak pomimo tego i piekielnego zmęczenia jakie mu towarzyszyło, było warto. Uwielbiał tańczyć i śpiewać, a tym samym dawać tym radość innym, czytaj swoim fankom. A teraz odpoczywał. Promienie majowego słońca wpadały przez odsłonięte okno i ogrzewały jego szczupłe ciało. Było mu tak przyjemnie. Tae leniwie przeciągnął się i potargał, i tak już rozczochrane włosy. Z jakiś nieznanych powodów bolał go brzuch. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia dlaczego, jednak ból był jedynym co zakłócało mu jego przyjemne nic-nie-robienie. Włączył jedną ze swoich ulubionych playlist, na której znajdowały się jego własne piosenki; jego i jego lśniących hyungów; i przypominając sobie słowa swojej mamy, że kiedy boli cię brzuch najlepiej się rozluźnić, zaczął tańczyć na leżąco, cicho przy tym nucąc. Nie wygłupiał się zbytnio ze śpiewem, nie chciał nadwyrężać zmęczonych strun głosowych.

Fakt, dla potencjalnego obserwatora to co wyczyniał Taemin na łóżku w rytm Picasso, mogło być czymś komicznym i przywodzącym na myśl kurczaka po porażeniu paralizatorem, jednak nie tak to wyglądało w oczach Minho, który stał w drzwiach, opierając się o framugę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma i wpatrując się w swój ósmy, dziewiąty i każdy następny cud świata. Dla niego ruchy ich małego tancerza nawet na łóżku, pośród pościeli, były najseksowniejszymi, jakie dane mu było kiedykolwiek widzieć. Żadna ich noona nie mogła pochwalić się taką sylwetką, żaden tancerz takim opanowaniem swojego ciała i zwinnością. Tylko Taemin, pozornie delikatny i niewinny aniołek, a w rzeczywistości mały diabełek z piekła rodem. Przygryzł wargę, gdy Taemin zatoczył kusząco biodrami. To było wręcz niemożliwe, żeby to niby słodkie dziecko robiło takie rzeczy nieświadomie. Po prostu nie. Diabełek diabełkiem, ale przecież musiał mieć w sobie cokolwiek samokontroli, czyż nie? A teraz każdy jego ruch przepełniony był takimi emocjami, że Minho nie był pewien, czy nie jest to jawna prowokacja jego umęczonego ciała, teraz ledwo trzymającego się ze zmęczenia na nogach. Chociaż w tej chwili, gdy spoglądał na harce chłopaka pośród pościeli w tych za dużych ubrankach, to czuł w sobie nadzwyczaj dużo energii, wystarczająco, by móc własnym ciałem zatrzymać te roztańczone bioderka i pokazać Taeminowi jak złym chłopczykiem jest. I naprawdę, zrobiłby to, gdyby nie lekki grymas na jego twarzy, który mógł być okazem jedynie bólu, a nie przyjemności. Cóż, wiedział jak piękny Lee jest, gdy na twarzy zastygał mu wyraz niebiańskiej przyjemności, której on sam, Choi Minho, był sprawcą.

Zaraz jednak dziwna minka zniknęła, a spomiędzy ust Taemina wydobył się nieco ochrypły, niski dźwięk, formujący się w niebezpiecznie seksowne wykonanie Dynamite. Minho zamarł, a ciche mruczenie było jedynym, na czym był w stanie teraz skupić swoją uwagę. Słowa wiły się niczym kuszące węże, a nogi same poprowadziły go do łóżka, na którym Taemin zaprzestał najbardziej nie niewinnego występu z jakim kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia.

Przymykając powieki i zginając ręce w łokciach, wplątując je we włosy Taemin śpiewał, na nowo przeżywając ostatnie dni, pomimo tego, że jego gardło przypominało tarkę kuchenną, a kłujący ból brzucha ciągle dawał się we znaki. Nagle na jego twarz padł cień. Taemin zaciekawiony tym faktem, uchylił powiekę - Minho. Było to dla niego miłym zaskoczeniem. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, jednak pech chciał, że akurat w tym samym momencie poczuł bolesne ukłucie po prawej stronie brzucha, przez co skrzywił się nieznacznie.

Choi, uważnie wpatrujący się w czarującą buźkę chłopaka, nie mógł nie przeoczyć powtórnej zmiany na niej. Niewątpliwie spowodowane to było bólem, co ani trochę mu się nie podobało. Zaraz zmarszczył czoło, próbując dociec źródła nieprzyjemnych odczuć Taemina, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, a jasnowidzem przecież nie był, by bez pytania zgadnąć. Właśnie dlatego niepewnie przysiadł obok maknae na łóżku, posyłając mu jednocześnie pytający, jak i zaniepokojony uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że to zapewni mu odpowiedź, zanim w ogóle padnie pytanie o jego stan.

\- Hej, Minho - odezwał się młodszy, uśmiechając się nieznacznie i kierując swoje ciepłe spojrzenie na Choi.

\- No hej, Taeminnie – odparł, posyłając mu czuły uśmiech i odgarniając zbłąkany kosmyk z twarzy; nadal jednak pełen niepokoju. – Coś nie tak?

\- Chyba słychać. - stwierdził zachrypniętym głosem, otwierając usta i pokazując palcem do środka. Po czym zamknął buzię i znów nieznacznie się skrzywił.

Minho szybko, ale delikatnie cmoknął skrzywione wargi, nieprzekonany co do słów Taemina. Nie chodziło tu przecież o bolące gardło, chociaż głos jakim chłopak go uraczał rzeczywiście nie brzmiał za dobrze.

\- Nie, nie… Poza gardłem. Coś cię boli, Tae?

Taemin westchnął ciężko. Nie chciał nikogo, tym bardziej Minho, martwić swoimi dolegliwościami. Jednak z przykrością zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo wszystko będzie musiał.

\- Brzuch - rzucił szybko, zagryzając dolną wargę, próbując się nie skrzywić i nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że biały sufit nad nim jest niezwykle interesujący.

Nagle wszystkie krzywe minki jakie gościły na twarzy maknae stały się dla Minho zupełnie jasne. Niestety, tylko to takie było, ponieważ dalej nie wiedział, co spowodowało aż takie problemy i jak bardzo mu to doskwiera. Nie chciał, żeby Taemin kiedykolwiek odczuwał chociażby odrobinę bólu, ponieważ; czy to psychiczny czy fizyczny; dla Minho był równie dotkliwy.

-Pokaż, gdzie cię boli? – polecił zmartwiony.

\- Tu. - Taemin niechętnie wskazał okolicę tuż ponad podbrzuszem po prawej stronie.

Minho podwinął nieco szeroko koszulkę chłopaka i nacisnął lekko na wskazane miejsce, uważając, by nie zrobić mu żadnej krzywdy. Przez taeminową twarz jednak ponownie przebiegł grymas, powodujący ukłucie w sercu rapera.

\- A powiedz mi jeszcze, jak bardzo cię boli?

Czując dotyk Choi na swojej skórze, na jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Taem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Minho się o niego martwi, więc postanowił, że będzie mówił prawdę.

\- Boli jak cholera. - skrzywił się ponownie.

Uniósł wysoko brwi słysząc taką odpowiedź i jak rażony piorunem, szybko się wyprostował, nieustępliwe wpatrując w swojego chłopaka.

\- Brałeś jakieś leki przeciwbólowe? Może jakąś herbatę? Nie wiem... Rumianek albo coś takiego?

\- Nie. - odparł Tae, szczerze zdziwiony taką reakcją Minho.

\- I tak się przez cały czas męczysz? Taeminnie… – westchnął i złożył na odsłoniętym miejscu lekki pocałunek. – I dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?

Tae westchnął, z przyjemnością mrużąc oczy, a na jego usta wpełzł błogi uśmiech.

\- Nie chciałem cię martwić - wyznał.

\- Głupiutki Taeminnie… - mruknął, a potem cmoknął go w nosek, palcami lekko pieszcząc jego brzuch, a konkretniej tam, gdzie przed chwilą spoczywały jego usta. – Przecież mnie możesz zawsze powiedzieć o wszystkim. To naturalne, że będę się martwić, ale wolałbym robić to wiedząc o co chodzi, a nie tworzyć niemożliwe scenariusze.

Przyjemny dotyk Minho sprawiał, że Taemin się odprężał, a ból stał się mniej uciążliwy.

\- Niemożliwe scenariusze? - przekrzywił głowę w bok, wyglądając przy tym jak mała, ciekawska sówka.

Raper spuścił wzrok, omijając ten chłopaka. Nadal delikatnie masował jego ciało, by przynieść chociaż odrobinę ukojenia, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć na zadane mu pytanie. Że co niby miał powiedzieć? Że histeryzuje na samą myśl, że coś Taeminowi może dolegać, że to może jakaś choroba, konieczna jest wizyta w szpitalu, że to może być coś naprawdę poważnego. Jego życie od pewnego czasu było całkiem podporządkowane temu uroczemu tancerzykowi, był jego centrum.

\- Po prostu… bałem się, że to coś strasznego.

\- I tak wiem, że nie o to ci chodziło - Tae skrzywił się po raz kolejny - Ale niech ci będzie.

Minho po raz kolejny zmartwiony zagryzł wargę, a potem złożył; na początek; lekki pocałunek na rozchylonych wargach. Jego dłoń przesunęła się wzdłuż szczupłej tali, spoczęła na moment na biodrze, by za chwilę znaleźć się na pośladku, który uścisnął z figlarnym uśmiechem.

Taemin zamarł zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak... Co Minho miał na celu, zaczynając się bawić z nim w taki sposób? Przecież wiedział doskonale jak na niego działa każdy, jego nawet najmniejszy gest skierowany do jego osoby. Każdorazowo kiedy Choi zachowywał się w taki lub podobny, sugestywny sposób, Tae zamieniał się w bezużyteczną, tęczową papkę. Nie do wiary co taka jedna przerośnięta żaba potrafi zrobić z człowiekiem.

Kiedy Taemin lekko się otrząsnął z szoku; a było to jeszcze zanim Minho wepchnął mi język do ust lub zdążył wkraść się dłońmi pod zbyt luźne ubranie; położył dłoń na jego piersi i stanowczo odepchnął od siebie.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał zdziwiony, stwierdzając, że ból w dolnej partii brzucha zmalał, ba, niemal zniknął.

\- Rozluźniam cię. Podobno rozluźnienie jest dobrym lekarstwem na ból brzucha. – wyjaśnił, nie przestając się uśmiechać w ten swój specyficzny sposób. Nie spodziewał się, że Taemin może chcieć go odepchnąć, ale zrzucał tu winę raczej na okoliczności, niż na samą chęć, bo widział po nim, że nawet taki; właściwie niewiele znaczący gest; skutecznie odwrócił jego uwagę od dolegliwości, a skupił ją na doznaniach, jakie mógł otrzymać ze strony Minho, co niesamowicie go cieszyło.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to bardzo przyjemne lekarstwo, mój mały Taeminnie? – wymruczał, pochylając się znów nad nim i; w razie gdyby ponownie chciał go odepchnąć; zamknął jego nadgarstki w uścisku swoich dłoni, gdy już położył go ponownie płasko na łóżku. Oblizał lekko dostrzegalnie wargi, patrząc uważnie na takiego chłopaka; z rozrzuconymi, niemal białymi włosami pośród takiej samej, ale jakby wyblakłej przy urodzie Lee pościeli; z lekko rozchylonymi, czerwonymi usteczkami i z tymi oczętami, ze wzrokiem niby niewinnym, ale nie do końca. Mały diabełek w anielskiej powłoce.

Taemin zadrżał na pod wpływem poczynań Minho. Dlaczego ten piekielny żabol tak na niego działał? I jeszcze ten język oblizujący jego pełne wargi, które jeszcze przed chwilą go całowały... Jakby zlizywał z nich smak jego własnych ust, albo... Obmyślał w jaki sposób dzisiaj będą się "bawić". Bo nie oszukujmy się, wiadomo było jak to się skończy. Minho pragnął Taemina, widać to było w jego iskrzącym spojrzeniu, a Taemin... On już dawno poddał się żabiemu urokowi. No i nie zapominajmy o tej diabelskiej stronie Lee. Tej podstępnej, wrednej i figlarnej. W jego głowie już zrodził się iście szatański plan. Co z tego, że pewnie jego głos będzie jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty niż do tej pory. Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze, a to, że priorytetem Taemina stał się w tej chwili przytwierdzający go do łóżka Minho, jego biodra, przylegające do jego własnych, ten szczególny wzrok i jego wargi, to już inna sprawa.

\- Przyjemne, fakt, ale muszę się zastanowić jak je ocenić w skali od jeden do dziesięciu. - powiedział, układając usta w dzióbek.

Taemin robił to specjalnie rzecz jasna. Minho błysnął zębami w odpowiedzi, a potem pochylił się jeszcze bardziej nad chłopcem. Zawisł tuż nad jego uchem i; jednocześnie lekko wiercąc się na biodrach chłopaka, wywołując jego przytłumiony jęk; wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha, drażniąc językiem małżowinę:

\- Tak chcesz się bawić, mój mały?

Nie czekał na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Przyssał mu się do szyi, czując jak napinają się trzymane przez niego ręce, a puls przyśpiesza. Mruknął pod nosem na takie zachowanie, a potem złożył jeszcze kilka pocałunków na skórze, omijając zaczerwienione miejsce. Uwielbiał, gdy Taemin zaczynał swoje, niby niewinne gierki. Znał jego drugą naturę ja nikt inny, wiedział, że kto jak kto, ale Lee Taemin wcale nie był tym uległym, nieśmiałym kochankiem, jak zazwyczaj przypisywano. Tym drobniejszym i delikatniejszym. Minho mógłby to powtarzać milion razy, ale i tak stwierdziłby to samo, powtarzając to po raz milion pierwszy – Taemin był małym diabełkiem, no, ewentualnie małą, seksowną wiedźmą, która rzuciła na niego niesamowity czar, z którego nie mógł się już wydostać. Nie żeby próbował. Nie, nigdy, a zwłaszcza nie teraz, gdy oddech Taemina przyśpieszył i wyglądał tak rozkosznie... Ale w oczach błyszczały mu chochlikowate iskierki. Szykował coś, Choi wiedział o tym doskonale i czekał z niecierpliwością.

\- Więc jak chcesz to ocenić? – spytał jeszcze, ponownie muskając językiem płatek ucha, nieświadomie lekko poluźniając uścisk na nadgarstkach, dotąd trzymanych mocno, bez możliwości wyswobodzenia.

Taemin pomimo tego, że jego ciało krzyczało, domagając się więcej, postanowił dać upust swojej wrodzonej wredocie i, korzystając z okazji, szybkim, zwinnym ruchem przeturlał się na Minho, zmieniając ich pozycję o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Teraz to on zawisł nad żabolem i przytrzymywał go za nadgarstki, uniemożliwiając ruch.

\- No, nie było źle, hyuuung. - stwierdził Tae, z chytrym uśmieszkiem, mówiąc słodko. - W tej skali od jeden do dziesięciu otrzymujesz... Pół. - stwierdził.

Widząc oburzenie na twarzy Choi'a i wyczuwając słowną konfrontację, albo co gorsza, ponowne przygwożdżenie do materaca bez realizacji swojego małego planu, wpił się drapieżnie w jego usta, co rusz przygryzając jego dolną lub górną wargę. Ocierał się przy tym o jego przyrodzenie, przyjemnie czując jak owo robi się coraz twardsze. Przeniósł swoje usta na szczękę Minho, pozostawiając tam mokrą ścieżkę wytyczoną przez swój język i przechodząc na szyję. Taemin zassał się na jego obojczyku, powodując gardłowy jęk wydobywający się z ust kochanka. Minho nienawidził kiedy to on jęczał z rozkoszy, kiedy to on pragnął więcej, kiedy to Taemin; choćby przez chwilę; dominował. Tak samo jak nie lubił, pewnego zdrobnienia, a którym młodszy uwielbiał go denerwować. Lee lekko przygryzł podrażnioną przez siebie skórę, kończąc swoje dzieło.

\- Co powiesz na to... Minnie? - wyszczerzył się cwaniacko, jednocześnie puszczając nadgarstki Minho i ściskając jedną ręką jego nabrzmiałe krocze.

Warknął, zarówno z powodu znienawidzonego przez siebie słowa, jak i z tej słodko-gorzkiej pieszczoty, jaką mu zafundował. Zawsze wiedział, ze jeśli chodzi o sprawy łóżkowe, to Taemin nie znał granic, na co może sobie pozwolić, a na co nie. A niewątpliwe, do rzeczy, które były bezwzględnie zakazane należało używanie pewnego słowa na „M” oraz próba dominacji nad Minho. Jak do tej pory, to nie pozwolił temu małemu skubańcowi osiągnąć poziomu wyższego niż delikatne górowanie, Nigdy, ale to przenigdy, nie dał mu możliwości bycia tym „na górze”. To się nie godziło. Dlatego też, gdy niezdyscyplinowane rączki chłopaka zawędrowały w dolne rejony jego ciała, natychmiast objął go nogami w pasie i przeturlał na bok, niemal spadając z łóżka. Przytrzymał się dłońmi po obu stronach Lee, znów mając na niego widok z góry. Nie podobał mu się ten pełen wyższości uśmieszek na słodkich wargach i chciał zatrzeć je własnymi, ale nie zamierzał dać mu tej satysfakcji. Zamiast tego niemal zdarł z niego tą niego tą niesamowicie obszerną koszulkę, po czym chwycił palcami za podbródek i zadarł go wysoko, przysysając się do grdyki. Zrobił to mocno, jego uścisk również nie należał do najdelikatniejszych, jednak chciał pokazać tej wrednej istocie, kto tu tak naprawdę dominuje.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie na za dużo, Lee Taeminie – syknął mu w usta, po gwałtownym opuszczeniu jego głowy, a potem je pocałował. Pocałował tak, jak chciał. Namiętnie, nieco dziko, trzymając chłopaka w mocnych ujęciach, palce wplatając w jego jasne włosy. Szarpnął nimi, ale nie przerywał pocałunku, pomimo syku, jaki się spomiędzy warg wydostał. Sprawnie lawirował językiem, bawił się tym należącym do Taemina, tak samo przygryzał wargi, drażniąc się z tym niepokornym dzieciakiem.

Taemin musiał przyznać, że był pieprzonym masochistą. Uwielbiał takiego Minho - namiętnego, dominującego, panującego nad nim i, co najważniejsze, drapieżnie gwałtownego. Toczyli zapartą dech w piersiach walkę na języki, jednak to on przegrywał, a nawet kiedy udawała mu się, trwająca ułamek sekundy dominacja, zostawał przywoływany do porządku przez mocniejszy uścisk na udzie, nieznaczne szarpnięcie za włosy lub perfidne otarcie się kroczem o krocze. Czy wiedział, że Choi tak zareaguje, kiedy to w niewinny sposób się z nim droczył? Oczywiście. Przecież taki był z góry założony przez Taemina zamiar. To co wyprawiał Minho swoimi długimi palcami i wprawnym językiem, było wprost nie do opisania. Rozpalał ciało Taemina i doprowadzał zmysły do wariacji. Tancerz był w stanie tylko zarzucić ramiona na jego szyję i wplątując palce w aksamitne kosmyki Minho, przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie.

Czując, że Lee powoli mu się poddaje, raper lekko wygiął wargi w geście rozbawienia, nie przerywając jednak pocałunku. Przez chwilę nie był tak brutalny i gwałtowny jak wcześniej, a odznaczał się pewną dozą czułości, a także wkradła się pomiędzy nich odrobina lenistwa, pomimo ogromnego podniecenia, dłoni błądzących w niebezpieczne rejony, uciskających krocze. Chciał jeszcze przez chwilę popodziwiać niby niewinnego; ale już niedługo; Taemina, zarumienionego, posyłającego mu odważne spojrzenia spod zmierzwionych włosów.

Zaraz jednak przerwał pocałunek i odchylił się do tyłu. Goniło go zdezorientowane spojrzenie chłopaka, gdy wstawał z jego kolan. Minho jednak też chciał odrobinę rozrywki, chciał wprowadzić coś ciekawego do ich wspólnej zabawy, coś nowego, cholerne podniecającego. Może w tej chwili nie myślał racjonalnie, bo przecież pomimo tego, że wydawał się być opanowany, jego ciało i umysł płonęły, błagały, by tylko przygwoździć Taemina do łóżka, zedrzeć z niego ubranie i rżnąc mocno i głęboko. Do utraty tchu, do ostatniego ochrypłego krzyku rozkoszy wyrywającego się ze zdartego gardła. Mimo to zapanował nad sobą, podszedł do szafy i zanurkował w jej wnętrzu. Trzymał tam coś, co zostało mu kiedyś podarowane przez jednego z jego hyungów, i co najwyraźniej miało się okazać potrzebne dokładnie w tej chwili. Minho wyciągnął z szafy spore pudełko i postawił je na podłodze, kucając przed nim, tym samym odwracając się do Taemina tyłem. Maknae oburzony tym aktem ignoracji, podpełzł do Choi'a i zaczął składać zaczepne, lekko brutalne pocałunki na jego karku. Korzystając z okazji, Tae spojrzał na zawartość pudełka i zamarł z na wpół otwartymi ustami.

Zabawki erotyczne.

Taemin zagryzł dolną wargę, nieco mocniej wbijając paznokcie w ramię Minho i nieznacznie się spinając. Odkąd tylko pierwszy raz kochał się ze swoim żabolem, zawsze gdzieś w daleko w swojej podświadomości chciał pobawić się z nim w ten sposób, a teraz kiedy miało to nadejść jego receptory czuciowe napięły się do granic możliwości, czekając na obrót sprawy. Widocznie takie praktyki były nie tylko jego fantazją, a także Minho. Ten teraz spojrzał na niego przez ramię z drapieżnym uśmiechem na ustach oraz dziwnym błyskiem w niemal czarnych oczach, chyba nawet ciemniejszych niż zawsze. Sam Choi jakoś nigdy nie czuł potrzeby przyznawania się przed jego Taeminem, że miewał ochotę na ostrzejszą zabawę, z dodatkowymi przedmiotami, które mogłyby dodać pikanterii ich „łóżkowym igraszkom”.Sam nie był pewien dlaczego właściwie ukrywał to przed nim, zarówno myśli, jak i owe pudełko, po brzegi wypełnione mało grzecznymi rzeczami. Może w jego głowie nadal pozostawał niewinny, chociaż niewątpliwie, już dawno przestał taki być. Czy nie to udowodnił podczas swojego solowego debiutu? Już wtedy miał ochotę zaciągnąć go w jakieś ciemne miejsce, razem z tym wyjątkowym kartonem, by pokazać mu, jakie wizje mu chodzą po głowie. Nie zrobił tego jednak wtedy, więc miał ochotę, wręcz obezwładniającą potrzebę, by uzmysłowić mu, właśnie teraz, jak bardzo go pożąda.

Przyciągnął go do siebie za włosy, po raz kolejny wyrywając z jego ust cichy syk i wyszeptał mu do ucha, paznokciami drugiej ręki drapiąc go po plecach.

\- Widzisz, Lee Taeminie, chcę cię przerżnąć. I zrobię to. Teraz.

\- Czekam z niecierpliwością. - wyszeptał zmysłowo zachrypniętym głosem jasnowłosy, niemal nie poruszając przy tym ustami, celowo patrząc Minho prosto w oczy.

Specjalnie go prowokował. Dreszcz ekscytacji przeszedł przez całe jego ciało. Choi natarczywymi pocałunkami, zmusił Taemina do cofnięcia się w stronę łóżka. Całował go, gryząc przy tym jego wargi, zapamiętale badając jego jamę ustną. Tae ułożył dłonie na jego karku, po raz kolejny chcąc go do siebie przyciągnąć. Jednak wtedy, Minho wrednie się od niego odessał i odsunął. Z ust Lee wyrwał się żałosny jęk.

\- O nie, mój mały. - powiedział Choi z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku, lekko dysząc. - Dzisiaj pobawimy się jak ja chcę. - jego usta wygięły się w cwaniackim uśmieszku.

\- Ale...- zaczął maknae.

Minho przerwał mu, gwałtownie napierając na jego usta i kradnąc jeden z pocałunków.

\- Jestem twoim lekarzem, a ty pacjentem cierpiącym na ból brzucha. Pacjent słucha doktora. - oznajmił przebiegle Choi.

Widząc jednak, że Taemina niespecjalnie to przekonało postanowił przejść do bardziej racjonalnych środków komunikacji.

\- Będę cię pieprzył mocno i długo, aż zaniemówisz i obiecuję ci, że to będzie najlepszy seks w twoim życiu. - wyszeptał, przysuwając się do jego ucha i liżąc wrażliwe miejsce tuż za nim.

Lee złapał go za włosy i szarpnął za nie.

\- Mów co mam robić...- szepnął niemal bezdźwięcznie. - Doktorze. - dodał, wypowiadając to słowo z największą ilością erotyzmu w głosie na jaką go było stać, po czym puścił jego ciemne kosmyki, czekając na instrukcje.

\- Wskakuj na materac. - zażądał Choi władczym tonem.

Taemin posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Minho stał chwilę, zagryzając dolna wargę w zastanowieniu i przyglądając się jego idealnemu ciału, rozłożonemu na poduszkach. Potem, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać, sięgnął do pudełka po grubą linę i z gracją lwa, podchodzącego swoją ofiarę, dopadł do łóżka, przygważdżając kochanka swoim ciałem i przywiązując jego nadgarstki do ramy łóżka.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Taemina, szaloną mieszaninę podekscytowania, pożądania i lekkiej niepewności. Nie wypowiedział ani słowa, by to skomentować, a odchylił się do tyłu, podziwiając chłopaka, teraz zdanego na jego łaskę. Ręce przytwierdzenie nad jego głową uniemożliwiały mu przejęcie dominacji, lub chociażby próby dotknięcia tego, który na chwilę obecną został jego panem i władcą. Choi aż uśmiechnął się, nieco kpiąco, na taką myśl, jednocześnie delikatnie gładząc jego policzek. Parsknął, gdy Taemin drgnął zniecierpliwiony, posyłając mu gniewne spojrzenie.

\- Długo masz zamiar obchodzić się ze mną jak z lalką? - warknął Tae, wiercąc się niecierpliwie.

Minho tylko przekrzywił głowę, jak nierozumiejący komendy szczeniaczek, a potem posłał mu buziaka w powietrzu. Nadal się nie odzywał, za to, korzystając z faktu, że siedzi na Taeminie, lekko poruszył pośladkami, drażniąc pobudzoną męskość chłopaka. Z zadowoleniem odnotował grymas na jego twarzy, który pogłębił się, gdy znów opuścił swoje miejsce i wrócił do pozostawionego na podłodze pudełka. Przez chwile przerzucał znajdujące się tam przedmioty, zastanawiając się, które użyje dzisiaj na swoim małym więźniu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, miał ochotę na wszystko. Chciał mu pokazać lekką brutalność, która gdzieś tam na skraju podświadomości zawsze się kryła, ciężką złośliwość, dodatkową drapieżność. Nie zamierzał być tym Minho, którym jest na co dzień. Będzie tym wymarzonym przez Taemina „doktorem”, ale to na pewno nie będzie spokojna „wizyta kontrolna”. Och nie…

Powrócił do niego, nie pokazując mu, co też ze sobą niesie. Szeptem nakazał mu zamknięcie oczu. Posłusznie to zrobił, sprawiając, że na twarz Choi wpłynął leniwy uśmiech drapieżnika. Pogłębił się, gdy zawiązywał czarną przepaskę, uniemożliwiając mu używania narządu wzroku. Wiedział, że zawsze ciekawski będzie musiał teraz polegać tylko na słuchu oraz dotyku. Przede wszystkim dotyku. Doznania, które zamierzał mu zafundować Minho, miały być odczuwane o wiele, wiele mocniej.

\- Jak zatem chcesz bym się tobą obchodził, mój pacjencie? – wychrypiał, przykucając koło łóżka.

Jedna jego ręka wędrowała po nagim brzuchu Taemina, zbliżając się do podbrzusza, już niebezpiecznie blisko wybrzuszenia w spodenkach, powodując elektryzujący dreszcz, który przeszedł przez ciało młodszego. Dla Lee sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł była nowością. Mimo to, podobał mu się taki obrót sprawy. Jedynie fakt, że jego ręce były związane, nieco go irytował.

Taemin zagryzł dolną wargę, pokąsaną już przez Minho, zastanawiając się czy może wypowiedzieć na głos swoje pragnienia i chore fantazje. Jednak w przebłysku swojego geniuszu i złośliwości rzekł.

\- Podobno to ty jesteś tutaj lekarzem. - oznajmił ochryple.

Minho oblizał wargi na taką odpowiedź. Chociaż jego wyobraźnia szalała, a umysł stworzył wiele podniecających wizji, nie chciał ich od razu wprowadzać w życie. Zapewne będzie go to kosztowało wiele wysiłku, ale czuł, że będzie warto. To miało być niezapomniane doświadczenie nie tylko dla Taemina, teraz wyglądającego, jakby cisza oraz brak jakiegokolwiek ruchu go denerwowały.

Musnął palce rozchylone wargi, czując jak ostre ząbki zaczepnie zahaczają o jego opuszki. Ten gest ze strony młodszego sprawił, że na jego usta wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech, a w głowie pojawił się plan co do następnej zabawki wyciągniętej z pudełka. Chyba stanie się to jego ulubionym dodatkiem do seksu z Taeminem.

\- Ale lekarz się nie domyśli o co chodzi pacjentowi. Pacjent musi współpracować, Taeminie – stwierdził, przyciągając do siebie pudełko i przeglądając jego zawartość.

\- Miałeś mnie rozluźnić. Chyba znowu zaczyna mnie boleć brzuch. - Taemin jęknął, nieco perwersyjnie.

Choi zerknął na niego kątem oka, cicho prychając pod nosem. Mógł się domyślić, ze wyjedzie mu z czymś takim, w końcu to Taemin. No, ale skoro sam nie zamierzał mu powiedzieć czego chce, Minho mógł robić to, co tylko podsyłała mu wyobraźnia, a zwłaszcza ta jej zupełnie nie niewinna część.

W jego rękach znalazło się białe, puchate piórko. Na początek, chcąc sprawdzić jak chłopak na taką formę małej tortury zareaguje, przesunął nim po jego twarzy oraz szyi. Taemin lekko drgnął i zaskoczony rozwarł szerzej wargi, ale jakoś widoczniej nie zareagował. Najwyraźniej to wciąż było za mało. Dlatego też Minho pochylił się nad jego nagim torsem i przesunął językiem wzdłuż mostka, aż do samego pępka, zostawiając mokrą ścieżkę. Przez chwilę dmuchał na nią, powodując, ze na ciele Tae pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Dopiero później sięgnął po piórko. Radośnie lekko przesuwał nim po zwilżonym torsie, co jakiś czas zbaczając z toru i białym puchem dotykając sutków, teraz już sztywnych, i błagających o konkretne działanie.

\- Minho… - usłyszał tylko podczas tej pieszczoty. Podobało mu się to, słodkie reakcje, zniecierpliwienie, uczucie dominacji, pełnej kontroli.

\- Hm? - mruknął pytająco.

\- Minho... - jęknął ponownie Taemin, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie nic więcej.

Choi ze świstem wciągnął powietrze słysząc odgłos, który wydobył się z ust młodszego, nie przestając jednak miziać go piórkiem.

Tae czuł jak jego ciało woła, krzyczy, błaga o litość. Minho doprowadzał go do szaleństwa swoimi zabawami. Fakt, chciał się trochę pobawić, ale według niego, tyle już wystarczyło. Chciał już konkretów.

Minho przesunął piórkiem po jego podbrzuszu.

\- Minho! - Lee jęknął perwersynie, swoim ochrypłym głosem, zaczynając się szarpać i wiercić.

Choi czuł, że z każdym kolejnym dźwiękiem wydobywającym się z ust maknae, jego spodnie stają się coraz bardziej niewygodne, mimo tego postanowił się z nim dalej droczyć. Zsunął spodenki z jego bioder i rzucił je gdzieś na podłogę.Cieszył się, że oczy chłopaka były zakryte, bo na widok jego już całkiem obnażonego ciała musiał głęboko odetchnąć. Ubóstwiał go. Kochał każdy skrawek, nawet najmniejszy tej skóry, włosów, całego Taemina. Ale o tym pomyślał tylko przez chwilę, zaraz skupiając wzrok na wyraźnie pobudzonym penisie Lee, sterczących sutkach, szybko unoszącej się i opadającej klatce piersiowej. Sam nie wiedział ile jeszcze da radę wytrzymać tej tortury, którą fundował i jemu, i sobie. Chciał go teraz, natychmiast. Ale nie mógł.

Złapał za nogi chłopaka w łydkach i szeroko je rozstawił na boki, ale póki co nie miał zamiaru „działać” w tamtych rejonach. Zamiast tego po prostu usiadł w utworzonej luce i pochylił się ponownie nad bladym brzuchem. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści, byle tylko ta gorączka, która trawiła jego umysł nie wybuchła. Wysunął język i czubkiem zaczął robić kółeczka wokół pępka. W chwili gdy wsunął go we wgłębienie, jedną rękę zacisnął na udzie, wbijając w nie place. Zaskoczony Taemin cicho krzyknął, za to Minho przesunął się językiem do biodra, tam lekko ukąsił jasną skórę i zassał na niej, cicho mrucząc; a po chwili zaczął zębami szczypać udo obok siebie, cały czas ugniatając to drugie, coraz bliżej pośladków. Nie był delikatny, wiedział, że to może boleć. Kręciło go to i wydaje się, ze maknae też, bo cicho pojękiwał, głosem niesamowicie niskim, męskim i seksownym, lekko się wiercąc. Znów wypowiadał „Minho” w sposób całkowicie perwersyjny i pobudzający.

\- Mój mały pacjencie – odezwał się, pochylając na jego klatką piersiową. – Powiedz to jeszcze raz.

\- Minho… - wyjęczał, wijąc się i powoli rozplątując linę, uporczywie krępującą jego ruchy.

Ruch ten jednak nie został dostrzeżony przez Choi, zbyt skupionym na jego ciele.

\- Właśnie tak… - mocno przygryzł sutek, drapiąc ostrą częścią piórka Taeminowy bok, po chwili wracając na swoje miejsce. – A wyjaśnij mi jeszcze… - Puchata niby-przyjemność „przypadkowo” musnęła nabrzmiałą męskość. – Gdzie to cię bolało…

Taemin ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, uchylając usta i przymykając powieki, mimo, że i tak było przed nimi ciemno. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozdwoi i stanie obok, a Minho będzie miał do czynienia z dwoma napalonymi Taeminami, z czego jeden będzie musiał pieprzyć jego. Choi spojrzał na jego otwarte usta i zapominając o swoim pytaniu, wpił się w nie agresywnie, przypadkiem ocierając biodrem o sterczącego członka Lee. Na szczęście tancerzykowi właśnie w tym samym momencie udało się wyswobodzić z piekielnych więzów. Zacisnął mocno dłonie na karku rapera i, ku jego zdziwieniu; bo przecież tak dobrze związał młodszego, przeturlał się z nim na łóżku, tak, że teraz to Taemin siedział okrakiem na w okolicy jego bioder. Tae oderwał się od Minho i zrzucił ze swoich oczu opaskę jednocześnie przy tym drażniąc ogromne wybrzuszenie w spodniach Choi, ocierajac się o nie swoimi nagimi pośladkami.

\- Koniec zabawy w fizjoterapeutę. - oznajmił Tae, odrzucając włosy z twarzy ruchem głowy i zaciskając dłonie na materiale, zasłaniającym grzechu wartą klatkę piersiową Żabola.

Jednym, szybkim ruchem pozbawił go koszulki, rozrywając ją na pół i zaczynając wędrówkę językiem po jego torsie, co chwilę go kąsając i sunąc ku paskowi jego spodni. Minho był zaskoczony. Nie, on nawet nie był zaskoczony – był całkowicie wtrącony z równowagi, po tym co się stało. Nie miał jednak co się nad tym rozwodzić, przecież jego Taemin próbował dominować! Ale jak to robił… Mimo wszystko czasami lubił poczuć, że nie on jeden jest diabelnie podniecony, dlatego dał mu tą chwilę wolności. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, rozpalony już chyba do granic możliwości. Ruch jaki wykonał Taemin tylko to spotęgował – agresywne rozerwanie koszuli, błądzenie po jego klatce piersiowej. Niemal warknął, gdy ostre ząbki zacisnęły się na jego sutku; by się pohamować, wsunął dłonie we włosy chłopaka, mocno za nie ciągnąc. Zignorował zadowolony wyraz twarzy maknae, próbując pomyśleć jeszcze przez chwilę racjonalnie, chociaż odrobinę, pomimo, że to było ostatnie na co miał ochotę. Bo teraz ewidentnie w głowie mu były jedynie te gorące dłonie, które wyczyniały cuda, parzące usta, które najlepiej wiedziały czego potrzeba jego całkowicie twardemu penisowi; to całe ciało, rozpalone jak w piekle.

Gdy język chłopaka sprawnie lawirował, będąc coraz bliżej jego krocza, nagle złapał go w pół, wyrywając z niego cichy okrzyk, a potem sprawnie się podniósł, pomimo stałego podniecenia, przesunął na skraj łóżka, a tam przełożył sobie Lee przez kolana. Jego nogi oraz głowa, z burzą białych, rozczochranych włosów zwisała w stronę podłogi, za to Minho przed sobą miał jego wypięty tyłek. Apetyczny tyłek demona.

\- Niegrzeczny z ciebie chłopczyk, Lee Taeminie –wymruczał, skubiąc jego kark zębami. – A wiesz, że niegrzecznych chłopców trzeba karać?

Lee drgnął, ale dalsze ruchy ograniczyła mu duża dłoń, władczo położona w dole jego pleców. Za dłonią podążyły gorące wargi, by po chwili wydostał się spomiędzy nich niski pomruk:

\- Chcesz żebym cię ukarał, Taeminie? Chcesz tego?

Czy Taemin chciał zostać ukarany? Z jednej strony tak i wiedział, że Minho będzie brutalny, a z drugiej strony... Jeśli powie "nie" Minho i tak będzie brutalny, bo się na niego wkurzy i będzie chciał pokazać mu kto tu jest dominatorem. Więc tak czy siak dostanie tego czego od początku chciał. Już otwierał usta by odpowiedzieć na pytanie Żabola, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na magicznej, tekturowej skrzyneczce Choi'a, a w jego głowie zawitał kolejny, genialny plan, który miał szansę się powieść. Uśmiechnął się cwaniacko.

\- A może dasz mi w jakiś sposób odpokutować za moje nieposłuszeństwo? - zapytał, ześlizgując się z kolan Minho; korzystając z efektu zaskoczenia; i dopadając do tajemniczego pudełka.

Znalazł tam wiele różnych zabawek typu: fioletowe dildo, bicz czy nawet puszka bitej śmietany. Jednak jego uwagę od razu przykuła nieduża żółtawa tubka - żel o smaku bananowym. Tae oblizał wargi i porywając to cudo wrócił przed półnagiego Choi'a, wślizgnął się między jego szeroko rozstawione nogi i mocno wpił w lekko pogryzione wargi. Poczuł nawet metaliczny ich smak. Naparł, na ciągle lekko otumanionego i wyraźnie walczącego samego ze sobą Minho, zmuszając do opadnięcia na łóżko, tym samym majstrując przy otwarciu tubki. W końcu oderwał się od niego, rzucił spojrzenie pełne tryumfu i rozlał niewielką ilość żelu, wytyczając ścieżkę od pępka do szyi. Następnie schylił się i językiem powoli ją zlizał, dłońmi rozsuwając ekspres w w spodniach, celowo drażniąc jego i tak pobudzoną męskość. Ciężkie westchnienia i gardłowe pomruki Choi'a tylko utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że Żabol pragnie go tak samo jak on jego. Lee zsunął spodnie razem z bokserkami z bioder kochanka, które odsłoniły sterczącego, okazałego członka. Polał go bananowym żelem i patrząc intensywnie na twarz Minho, wziął jego penisa do ust. Choi jęknął cicho, chwytając się kurczowo krańca materaca. Taemin zassał się na nim, a raper uchylił wargi, wzdychając. Lee lizał, ssał, podrażniał zębami penisa Minho, a tamten zaczął poruszać biodrami, pragnąc więcej.

W normalnych okolicznościach starszy pewnie by wywrócił oczami, na ciągłe dążenie chłopaka do zwiększenia kontroli nad wszystkim, zwłaszcza nad kochankiem. No, ale to niewątpliwie nie były „normalne” okoliczności, a raczej coś na kształt wojny i pokoju. Kotłowali się w pościeli, przewracali, by znaleźć się w sytuacji, gdy spocony, jęczący, i kurczowo ściskający jasne kosmyki, Minho leżał pod Taeminem. Zaciskał mocno palce, przybliżając głowę chłopaka jeszcze bliżej siebie, byle tylko te usta pochłonęły jeszcze więcej. Żyły pulsowały, pompując skondensowane pożądanie i czysty ogień. Chciał go jeszcze bardziej przy sobie, poczuć, dotknąć. Jedna ręka zsunęła się na plecy i tam spoczęła, pokazując mu, że tak naprawdę to on tu ma kontrolę.

A Taemin i jego język wyczyniali cuda. Niemal widział pod oczami gwiazdki, gdy otaczały go gorące wargi, pieszcząc cały członek, przygryzając, ssąc, wbijając niemal do gardła. Przez cały czas utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy, sprawiając, że stało się do granic możliwości perwersyjne i intymne.

A potem po prostu pierzył jego usta, czując, że jest blisko spełnienia. Nadawał tępo działań Lee, a ten tylko patrzył na niego tym wzrokiem, wypełnionym pożądaniem, złośliwością, ale i… czułością. To jeszcze tylko spotęgowało doznanie, gdy niemal wbił się w jego gardło, doznając spełnienia. Ochryple krzyknął, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach chłopaka i doszedł w jego usta.

Lee wiedział, że jest piekielnie dobry jeśli chodzi o takie gierki. Nie miał wątpliwości, że zawsze nim manipulował tak jak tego chciał. Choćby Minho się bronił, zawsze górą był Taemin, pomimo ewidentnej dominacji Choi. A on mu na to pozwalał, bo to nie on był władcą tancerzyka, ale on jego.

Przyciągnął go do pocałunku, czując smak własnej spermy, która chwilę wcześniej wypływała kącikiem taeminowych ust. Nie całowali się gwałtownie, nie w tej chwili, chociaż obydwoje byli trawieni gorączką pożądania. Nie chciał jednak, by Tae pozostał niezaspokojony, a przecież gra nadal się nie zakończyła.Wkładając w to zebrane podnieceniem siły, znów przetoczył się na łóżku tak, że miał Lee pod sobą. Jego jedną nogę założył sobie na bark, drugą pozostawił zgiętą w kolanie. Nie podnosił wzroku na Taemina, chociaż chciał napawać się jego zroszoną potem skórą, roziskrzonym oczami, napuchniętymi od pocałunków ustami, potężnymi rumieńcami na policzkach.

Sięgnął po buteleczkę, która tak niedawno posłużyła Lee do zadawanie swojemu kochankowi przyjemności, wylał odrobinę żelu na palce, ale jeszcze nie wsuwał ich do wnętrza chłopaka. Opuszkiem drażnił jego wejście, naciskał na pierścień mięśni, drugą dłonią sunąc po stojącym na baczność członku. Słyszał ciche pojękiwania, ale czekał na słowa, które nakazały by mu zaczynać.

Taemin już nie wytrzymywał, pragnął by Minho w końcu w niego wszedł, chciał poczuć go w sobie. Jednak pomimo tego rozrywającego go pożądania, wiedział, że potrzebuje rozciągnięcia, bo potem nie będzie mógł się ruszyć przez tydzień, albo coś sobie zrobi, bo nie oszukujmy się, obaj byli w takim stanie, że ten seks nie mógł należeć do delikatnych i czułych.

\- Minho... - Lee jęknął, ledwo dosłyszalnie.

Choi uniósł pytająco brwi.

Tae uniósł się tak, by cmoknąć go w nos.

\- Minho... Kochaj się ze mną. - szepnął, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Jak sobie życzysz - oznajmił Żabol z charyzmatycznym uśmiechem na ustach, szybko cmokając Lee w czoło i układając go z powrotem na materacu.

Choi powoli włożył jeden, oblany żelem palec do odbytu maknae. Ten z kolei nieznacznie się spiął, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli i wzdychając cicho. Minho poruszał powoli palcem, rozciągając swojego kochanka, całując go po mlecznobiałej skórze na przerzuconej przez ramię nodze. Taemin stopniowo się rozluźniał. Choi czując to, wsunął w niego drugiego palca, ciągle składając czułe pocałunki na jego łydce. Chwilę potem dołączył jeszcze trzeciego.

\- Minho... - Tae rzekł urwanym, prawie nie słyszalnym głosem. - Wystarczy...

Potraktował to jako swego rodzaju rozkaz. Wyjął, w sumie w przypływie złośliwości, dość gwałtownie place, co spotkało się z przeciągłym jękiem Taemina; potem rozprowadził po swoim członku zimny żel, by następnie unieść drugą nogę chłopaka i wsunąć się w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem.Widział, jak tamten odchyla głowę do tyłu, wciągając powietrze, jak jego wargi lekko drżą, po części z bólu, po części z poczucia nadchodzącej przyjemności i spełnienia. Chociaż kochali się tyle razy, za każdym było tak samo cudownie, jeśli nie cudowniej.

Przez chwilę czekał, zaciskając dłoń na jego członku, lekko go gładząc. Myślał intensywnie, chociaż po raz kolejny wolałby skupić się raczej na swoim chłopaku, nie na jakichś ulotnych wyobrażeniach. Przypomniał sobie jednak swoją obietnicę, ze będzie to najlepszy seks w życiu Taemina; taki, by na samą myśl się podniecał, rumienił, by pragnął jeszcze. Chciał mu to zapewnić,chciał tego dla ich dwójki. Właśnie dlatego, gdy tylko Tae lekko kiwnął głową, na znak, że wszystko w porządku, wysunął się i wsunął gwałtownie, do samego końca, już za pierwszym miejscem trafiając w prostatę. Ze spierzchłych ust wyrwał się zduszony jęk, goniony niskimi, niemal zwierzęcymi warknięciami Minho.

Na początku ruszał się powoli, dłońmi błądząc po rozgrzanych udach, pokrytych mgiełką potu; od czasu do czasu przysypując delikatną skórę. To mu jednak nie wystarczyło. Pochylił się do przodu, złapał za podbródek Taemina i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Były zamglone pożądaniem i przyjemnością. Przez chwile patrzyli na siebie, by potem zęby Minho ukąsiły go w szyję i w wargi. Całowali się gwałtownie, jakby dopiero teraz wybuchła ta cała nagromadzona namiętność.

I wszedł znów głęboko, poruszał się coraz szybciej, a Taemin drżał z przyjemności. Oderwał się od chaotycznie całujących go warg Choi, by zassać się na wgłębieniu między jego obojczykiem, a szyją, tłumiąc tym samym kolejny krzyk rozkoszy i oszczędzając, i tak już zdarte do granic możliwości gardło. Kiedy Minho po raz kolejny trafił w jego czuły punkt oderwał się od niego, przed oczami widział gwiazdy. Chcąc osiągnąć spełnienie jak najszybciej, uniósł się resztką sił, wczepił paznokciami w jego plecy, a nogami oplótł biodra swojego chłopaka. Zaczął unosić się i opadać, jednocześnie wydając z siebie jak najbardziej perwersyjne dźwięki; na jakie było jeszcze stać jego zbolałe struny głosowe; wprost do ucha Choi. Minho wykonał jeszcze kilka zdecydowanych i idealnie wymierzonych pchnięć po czym ich ciałami wstrząsnął najlepszy orgazm jaki dane im było przeżyć.

Taemin wciąż ciężko dysząc, wtulił się ufnie w zagłębienie między szyją, a ramieniem swojego chłopaka stopniowo uspokajając oddech. Minho najdelikatniej jak to możliwe uniósł go do góry i wysunął się z niego, układając ich oboje na materacu. Niemal od razu młodszy przysunął się do niego i wtulił w umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Nie powiedział ani słowa, a normował swój szybki oddech, powoli również zasypiając. Pomagała mu w tym dłoń Choi, delikatnie przeczesująca jego przepocone kosmyki. Zamruczał cicho pod nosem, gdy Minho złożył pojedynczy pocałunek na jego dłoni, by potem mocniej się w niego wtulić. W takiej właśnie pozycji Taemina zmorzył sen i, wymęczony przez swojego chłopaka i - naprawdę, jeden z najlepszych orgazmów do tej pory, zasnął.

Za to Minho leżał i wpatrywał się w jego spokojną twarz jak urzeczony. Promienie chylącego się ku zachodowi słońca rzucały na nią złote refleksy, migoczące w jasnych włosach i kropelkach potu. Z czułością odgarnął jeden kosmyk, który zsunął się na zgrabny nosek, a potem przyłożył swoją dużą dłoń do jego policzka. Zapewne myślał banałami, ale naprawdę kochał tego małego złośnika. Może i miał jakieś swoje wady, ale nie dostrzegał ich, nie były istotne. Najważniejsze było to, jak cudownym, zdolnym i silnym młodym mężczyzną był. To, że kochał go do szaleństwa. To, że był jedyną osobą w jego życiu, dla której zrobiłby wszystko. Idealny Lee Taemin. Czasami urocza niezdara, bywał radosny jak przedszkolak, złośliwy jak nastolatek, ale i także dojrzały jak prawdziwy dorosły. Dążył uparcie do wyznaczonych sobie celów i był… Po prostu był. Najpiękniejszą, najwspanialszą i najlepszą osobą, jaką dane mu było spotkać.

I cóż, zdaje się, że także najgorętszą.

Głaszcząc miękki policzek, pozwolił by opadły mu powieki. Ostatnimi myślami jakie przemknęły przez jego zmęczony umysł było to, że to był boski seks oraz… że jego hyungowie mają naprawdę dziwne poczucie humoru i może następnym razem trzeba będzie otworzyć kolejne pudełko, kiedyś mu przez nich podarowane. Uśmiechnął się krzywo na tą myśl, a potem zasnął ze swoim światem w ramionach.


End file.
